


the rosegold haired barista and other stories

by prdsool



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Harm, Voyeurism, also haknee if you squint, bottom! chanhee, idk how to write, just chanhee being the queen that he is, mild junew in a chapter, pls dont kill me, random cameos from the boyz in each chapter, top! younghoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsool/pseuds/prdsool
Summary: an assemblage of bbangnyu (head/)canons i wrote because i'm jobless
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 77





	1. beautiful (as you are sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work originally posted on wattpad so you can guess how old this haha therefore no one should judge me for this shittiness tho i must say, i like the later chapters better cos i improved (??? sort of ???) til then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the rose gold haired barista

he strolls across the almost empty street with a skip in his step as the frosty december wind howls around him. to the few people around, he may look like a regular white-collar worker in his early twenties, hurrying back home after work as the sky turns a prussian blue, indicating the oncoming spell of snow. he does mean to go home—that part is true—but not before taking a special stop at a certain place. 

younghoon's heart skips a beat just by thinking about the cute barista he's been having trouble removing from his brain recently. a colleague had recommended the recently opened coffee shop on the corner of the street to him in case younghoon wanted a good dose of caffeine to relieve the day's stress on the way back home. at first, he wasn't too crazy about the idea, since it was on a locus of 180 degrees to the train station he used to return home every day. nevertheless, he tried it out one chilly night. that was the first time he had seen the barista— _chanhee_ , his name tag read and suddenly the train station being off route was not a problem anymore.

after that, younghoon had made many visits to the place, mainly just to see chanhee, who was always polite, professional and may have sneaked a few good glances at his handsome customer—much to younghoon's surprised pleasure. they had made small talk, had a few laughs together. as days passed, younghoon started to stay till late, accompanying chanhee as he closed up for the night. outside the cafe, they talked about their jobs, what they liked to do in their free time (chanhee liked to cook), what was their dream vacay (chanhee's was tuscany) and what their favourite ice cream flavour was (chanhee liked cookie dough).

their small talk had evolved into a comfortable understanding between the two boys and younghoon let himself get excited for his meetings with chanhee as soon as the clock on the wall of his little cubic office struck 7 pm. his acquaintance was much more than just a pretty boy with coloured hair, younghoon had observed. it wasn't easy for anyone to study and work overtime at the same time to support their ill, single mother. younghoon came to love the time of the day they spent together. parting in front of the cafe to go their own ways at night was bittersweet (much like the coffee chanhee always made him) for they hugged each other every night before leaving because they were friends, and friends can hug, right?

the coffee was just the hot, caffeinated icing on the cake.

the shop was growing popular taking advantage of the weather, hence the gatherers who have occupied most of the tables. younghoon joins the queue and waits patiently for his turn. minutes pass and finally, it's his time to order. yet, his heart sinks.

none of the baristas on the shift have the rose gold hair his crush does.

'hello,' a cheery voice calls out, bringing a devastated younghoon to his senses. 'are you ready to order?'

younghoon looks at the owner of the voice. he has a small face on a seemingly long neck. his name tag reads changmin, and he seems to be waiting for younghoon to answer.

he scratches the back of his neck. 'uh, yeah, i'll have a venti americano, please, with two shots of espresso.' he's mourning internally, but changmin seems not to notice his customer's moodiness or is too noble to point it out.

'of course, can i have a name to go with that order?' changmin doesn't look up from the screen in front of him.

'younghoon.'

changmin's gaze shoots up to meet his. 'kim younghoon?'

the whole disinterested façade strips off in a second as the mention of his full name enters his ears.

'yes?'

'oh! chanhee told me to tell you he's sorry but he couldn't come today 'cause he had to take his mom to her doctor's appointment.'

'uh- o..kay, no, it's fine, everything's good, nothing to worry about.' younghoon fakes a smile.

'he also told me to ask you to meet him the park across the road,' changmin starts to prepare his drink. 'he'll be near the red swingset.'

'when? will he be done with the appointment?' younghoon makes no effort to hide the ecstasy in his tone.

'he was done with it an hour ago. i think he might be waiting for you right now.'

that sends younghoon off, leaving a confused changmin with an unfinished drink in his hands.

it has started snowing now, the pale flakes settling lightly on younghoon's lashes as he makes his way to the park. having crossed it regularly each morning, he's pretty aware where the red swing set is.

chanhee's sitting on one of the squeaking rusty swings with his back to younghoon as he drags his feet across the piling snow, the lamppost standing five feet away from them illuminating his hair to make the rose gold more prominent.

'you called?' younghoon's husky voice seems foreign to his own ears. he doesn't sound very confident to himself.

chanhee looks surprised when he gets to his feet and turns around. 'you came?'

the taller fights a smile. 'as soon as i found out you wanted to see me.'

he steps closer to him, feet crunching in the snow. 'yeah, well, i figured we should start holding our dates somewhere more...date-worthy.'

now that they're standing close, younghoon sees how the snow caught in chanhee's hair gleams like little brilliant diamonds against his rosy hair, his skin glowing even more than it usually did. he almost looked ethereal, younghoon thought. too beautiful to be existing.

'those were dates?' younghoon tries to calm his suddenly quivering heart, momentarily dazed. 'i would've been more of a gentleman if i'd had known.'

chanhee smiles so sweetly, so sweetly younghoon feels little needles prickle his insides. all the cold he's feeling starts to be replaced by a warm glow in his abdomen.

'you were perfect,' chanhee then corrects himself. 'are.'

the brunette flushes a deep red at that, tugging lightly at his thumb. 'wow, this is very different from all our earlier conversations, no?'

'but you aren't going to ask me to stop.'

'am i really that obvious?' younghoon asks, genuinely curious.

'that you'd spend four hours with me for absolutely no reason? definitely.'

'what if i tell you i have a reason?'

chanhee takes a step closer to him so that the coats they're bundled up in are almost touching.

'i think i already know. i feel it too.' his voice barely above a whisper.

younghoon feels the warmth in his abdomen intensify as he takes the last remaining step towards the younger, all the cells in his body screaming at him to reach out and touch chanhee but it's like his body's frozen, and not from the cold. they stand like that, eyes never wavering from each other's. after what feels like an eternity, he sees chanhee's gaze land on his lips and something inside him snaps.

he bends his back slowly to bring his face in level with the shorter, afraid to keep going and afraid to stop. his hand comes up to cup chanhee's cheek, his caress so light as if the other was made of porcelain. tilting his head younghoon leans forward, his eyes glued to chanhee's full lips, which almost seem red in contrast to his pale skin.

the brunette leans down further, finally closing the purposeless breadth between them in a kiss long overdue. their lips move in sync as younghoon rubs his thumb delicately over chanhee's cheekbone, his fingertips teasing the fine ends of the other's hair, sending delicious chills down chanhee's back in addition to the frenetic butterflies hammering against the walls of chanhee's stomach. younghoon presses his body against him, his free arm snaking around the younger's waist to hold him closer.

everything turns sweet when chanhee parts his lips, allowing the other to taste him. his lips are like marshmallows, as soft as the clouds, and they're causing younghoon to go pliant against him as chanhee raises his hands to run through the older's soft hair, their mouths having found a new harmony, collide with more force. he tastes like over-sweetened coffee to younghoon, pecking on his lower lip, making his way to the corner of his mouth where younghoon slips in a last brush of his lips and pulls away to connect their foreheads.

ragged condensed breaths mingling with each other's, they stay like that in the snowy night, calming down their thumping hearts. younghoon looks at the boy in his arms, chanhee's eyes closed and younghoon's heart swells with giddy happiness because he has never felt so peaceful before.


	2. i'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby (like you)

chanhee was having one of his episodes. again. the moment younghoon heard a loud clatter from the next room, he was up and out of bed, the early morning lighting up their room dimly. the sleep still flooded his head but he _had_ to attend to chanhee.

the sight in the kitchen made his heart sink. any hope he had gathered that this attack won't be as bad as last one evaporated as quickly as it had appeared.

this one was worse. way worse.

the puffiness in chanhee's eyes indicated that he hadn't been awake for long. hair all over the place, lips swollen, cheeks stained a pretty pale pink, younghoon's heart clenched painfully. chanhee looked as beautiful as he looked miserable.

tearing his eyes away from chanhee's face, younghoon took in the damage done to their kitchen. he always tried his best not to buy anything that could break easily or anything that had sharp ends. thankfully, the plastic plates chanhee had thrown against the window pane were not hurt. the same could not be said about the window though, which was cracked in the shape of a huge lightning bolt stuck in motion.

'stupid fucking things!', chanhee cried out at the unhurt plates, showing no sign of noticing younghoon. he picked one of them up and threw it harder against the same window, causing the cracks to branch into others.

it wasn't easy for either of them to go through chanhee's disorder. of course younghoon knew about chanhee's bipolarity before their relationship but it was still hard to see chanhee hurting so much, fretting over pointless things, crying himself to sleep every night in younghoon's arms.

the worst part was, there was nothing younghoon could do about it, except for holding chanhee to himself, whispering incoherent things soothingly in his ears, in the hopes of calming him down, taking the best care of him that he could.

before he could do any more damage, though, younghoon paced over to him in three long strides, grabbing chanhee's arms gently from the back.

'baby', he spoke as calmly as he could, pulling the shivering boy back towards himself but chanhee writhed out of his boyfriend's grip, turning to face him.

'why do you hate me so much?', he screamed suddenly, startling younghoon.

'i don't hate you, baby', younghoon tried his best to ignore the burn in his heart. 'how could i ever hate you?'

'please don't hate me', chanhee didn't seem to hear younghoon. his face contorted as he moved away from him, tears streaming down his cheeks. 'please don't'

before chanhee could turn around, younghoon grabbed the younger boy's wrist, pulling him to his chest. chanhee was shaking tremendously, each sob more heartbreaking than the other.

'it's okay', younghoon whispered, trying not to let his voice waver. 'listen to my heartbeat. do you hear it? you're gonna be okay. we're gonna be okay'

he didn't know for how long both of them stood like that, chanhee's head on his chest, younghoon resting his chin on the smaller boy's head.

chanhee's breaths came more steadily now, younghoon noticed. he pulled away and looked down at him. eyes closed, lips slightly apart, cheeks tinted, younghoon fell in love with him all over again for the millionth time.

his hand moved up to cup chanhee's warm cheek, holding his face as if it was made of porcelain.

'chan?', he beckoned, inspecting to see if the attack had been terminated.

chanhee slowly opened his eyes that were now red and swollen, an unfocused light in them.

'it happened again, didn't it?', chanhee was avoiding meeting the older's eyes, his raw voice ringing through their quiet home.

instead of answering, younghoon pulled him down with himself, adjusting themselves. younghoon sat with his back against the kitchen counter, chanhee between his legs so that his back was in contact with younghoon's chest.

'it's okay', younghoon comforted him, running light hands over chanhee's shoulers, down his arms. 'you're back now'

'i'm sorry', he could tell chanhee was on the verge of crying again.

'what did we say about saying sorry?'

chanhee sniffed as younghoon's hands interwined with his own, drowsing them both in comfortable silence.

until younghoon's eye caught on the red cut on chanhee's wrist, peeking from behind the sleeve of his night clothes.

the ringing in his ears grew louder when he pulled back chanhee's sleeve to reveal a dozen cuts slashed mercilessly on his inner arm, before the previous ones could even heal properly.

younghoon felt sick.

'chanhee?', he tried to keep his voice steady. 'what's this?'

chanhee's heart dropped to his stomach after he followed younghoon's gaze. suddenly, he spun around towards younghoon, his voice pleading.

'i didn't do it on purpose, i swear, please believe me, i must've done it during my attack, plea-'

chanhee stopped at the look on younghoon's face. it was of pure sadness.

'i hurt you again', chanhee's voice was dead. 'leave me, younghoon.'

it wasn't the first time he had told younghoon to leave him. he'd said it a thousand times, never meaning it. he'd couldn't even survive one hour without him.

'i've said it before. i'm never leaving your side.' younghoon said.

'but i make you unhappy.'

'i've forgotten what unhappiness felt like ever since i've met you, chan. worry, yes. you make me worried. but that's because i love you, because i care for you. we'll make it through this, i promise you.'

'really?', chanhee's wide gaze met his own.

'really', he gave him a weak smile, not actually believing it.


	3. rainberry, please (you think i'm on my knees)

the walk from younghoon's place back to his was short but in all the years chanhee has ever made this journey, never has he done it with such a heavy heart. the cardboard box filled to the brim  
with his belongings only adds to the weight to his existence.

he can hear younghoon behind him, dragging his feet in the gravel. he knows this is the last time they're going to walk down this path together. down _any_ path together.

should chanhee stop and turn around? should he look for a glimmer of hope in the eyes of the boy he loves? chanhee doesn't have to. he knows what younghoon's expression says. that's the least the five years spent together have taught him.

he remembers the first time he took this route with younghoon. it was their second date, a simple pizza night at the elder's place, and he had later offered chanhee to walk him back. it was a polite gesture, chanhee knew, but it still made him feel unsteady on his feet. they had walked much close next to each other than they did now, hands brushing each other's casually. they had stopped in front of chanhee's doorstep, contemplating their next moves. it was awkward, chanhee smiles inwardly at cherished memory, but the kind of awkward that made your insides swivel, your thoughts disrupted, making it almost impossible for you to keep your hands to yourself.

he was glad he didn't.

his disarray of cognitions are interrupted by the sudden discontinuation of younghoon's footsteps behind him. chanhee halts and spins a few degrees to look at the boy who broke his heart.

the taller is looking to the left, fixated. chanhee follows his gaze, realising they reached his house. out of nowhere, he feels something bubbling up in his chest, and only when his vision goes blurry does he realise he's tearing up.

this is it. this is what happens after the flame burns out. this is what happens when you start asking yourself "where did we go wrong?", this is what happens after all those sleepless nights are spent thinking what if they didn't meet. this is the moment they both knew was coming. this was the moment long overdue.

they both stand there, awkward, the kind of awkward that makes you want the earth to split up and swallow you, gives you a weird churning at the bottom of your stomach, makes you want to scream out with frustration.

should he say something? chanhee's having a tug of war between his mind and heart. will it even make a difference if he does? does younghoon want him to? looking at the boy in question, for the first time in five years, chanhee can't read him.

the realisation leaves him stunned. like a punch to the gut when he least expected it. it scares him, chanhee knows. scares him to face the truth of not having younghoon's familiar scent next to him when he wakes up. of not having his comforting presence beside him when chanhee leaves the house for the first time after dyeing his hair an electric blue. of not receiving his endearing smile whenever chanhee surprises him with a home cooked meal. it scares him to live in a world where younghoon isn't a part of his life.

it's probably better this way for the both of them, his mind is telling him. for them to part this way without anything said. but his heart aches to listen to younghoon's rich husky voice being directed to him one last time.

tearing filled eyes away from his face, chanhee turns away towards his house. he's only on the second step when the thick silence of the night is disrupted by the boy behind him.

'chan? ' he sounds unsure, foreign. younghoon was the steady one in the relationship. his unfamiliar tone halts the younger to a stop.

the silence returns, denser than before which keeps chanhee from turning around and facing the other. he can hear younghoon think, they both know the following words are going to hold significant importance. and after a while passes, the words let out of younghoon's mouth break chanhee's heart all over again.

'thank you.'

chanhee lets his tears fall then. he cries for himself, he cries for younghoon, he cries for the good times they had together, he cries for the bad memories, he cries for this moment. he cries because he hurts, not just at some point but all over. his whole existence seems to hurt.

not knowing how, he finds himself on the cold floor of his room. it's quiet, setting chanhee feeling lonesome.

again.

* * *

it rains. mercilessly. chanhee looks out the window, the steam from his cup of tea catalysing the condensation on the cold glass pane. it's these kind of days that leave chanhee feeling nostalgic, a truck full of memories colliding with him, full force.

giving in, he puts down the half empty cup, floorboards creaking softly under his wool clad feet when he climbs up the stairs. his room is dim but the lighting is enough for chanhee to spot a large box under his bed. he pulls it out.

he's never done this, he realises. he's never touched anything in this box since the night of. cautiously, he lets himself open the lid and delve in the odor. it leaves him breathless, his scent, even after three years. chanhee closes his eyes and there he is, the image his mind had forbidden him to draw up. his heart clenches tight at the dark richness of younghoon's orbs, the crinkles framing them perfectly and chanhee feels his heart rate pick up because younghoon is smiling. he's smiling chanhee's favourite smile and it's too much, his eyes fly open and he realises with a start that his hand has fisted around the item on top of the box. chanhee looks down to find the scarf younghoon had left at his place so many years ago and had never asked for it back.

chanhee isn't heartbroken. he might've been at the start but he's not anymore. he understands now. he understands you can't make anyone stay if they don't want to. especially if they don't want to. he understands that younghoon was a lesson for him, who taught him love, happiness, anger, fear, heartbreak all at once at such an early age. chanhee was lucky, he knows and his mind and heart are finally in sync. he's at peace. he hopes he finds the one meant for him and he hopes younghoon finds the one meant from him. he hopes younghoon is as happy in the mornings as he is excited of what the new day is doing to bring. he hopes younghoon thinks about him like he thinks about younghoon, without malice or melancholy, just happy for the most beautiful years of chanhee's life.

his last words to chanhee echo in his ears again, the voice still sending a chill down his spine. joyous, chanhee says them back to younghoon with all of his heart, his mind, existence.

thank you.


	4. you flower, you feast

chanhee never believed in aromatherapy. it clashed with his uncanny conviction that the mind retained dominance over the senses and had firmly established this in front of his acquaintances. however, walking into the dainty little aesthetic of a store a few minutes from his dorm with his annoying tagalong friend, chanhee risks his belief, senses being taken over a perfect blend of jasmine with light undertones of something that his tingling brain can only identify as honey. taking a few steps closer to the active essential oil diffuser, he bends to read the label and sure enough, there it says in cursive clearly: _italian jasmine & champagne honey._

chanhee straightens up and let's out a breath only to take a deeper one in, wallowing in the spread of sensations blossoming in his chest. he looks over his shoulder to lock eyes with haknyeon, who has a shit eating grin plastered to his face. chanhee rolls his eyes and slumps his shoulders in defeat.

'fine,' he says as haknyeon's smile grows even impossibly wider. 'you win.'

'ha!' the younger claps his hands in glee. 'but as much as i enjoy you admitting i'm always right--'

chanhee starts to complain but haknyeon holds up a hand to silence him.

'--i do remember you promising me a-- what was it?' he cradles his temple pretending to think hard and chanhee almost snorts at the display of overacting in front of him.

chanhee gives in, shaking his head. 'a large box of macaroons.'

haknyeon's facade rips off in a second and he gives him a livid glance.

'a large box of _matcha flavoured_ macaroons.'

'yeah okay, i get it, asshole.' the last word is only a breath out of chanhee's mouth.

haknyeon then strolls between counters loaded with all kinds of products carried in tubes, bottles and god knows what. he proceeds to pick up a sphere decorated with a pretty pink ribbon and shakes it in the air to grab chanhee's attention.

'now that you have finally succumbed to aromatherapy, maybe you should start browsing to buy stuff for the actual reason we're here?'

chanhee realises his friend is right and spins on his heel to inspect the closest shelf which seems to hold beautifully designed cuboids carrying many kinds of products all packed into one. the scents vary from one package to another and one in particular intrigues chanhee.

he reaches for it and flips over to read the description printed at the back. _sweet marjoram and_ _cinnamon_ _infused lavender._

chanhee doesn't even want to start thinking about how they infused cinnamon with lavender so he reaches out for a tester placed next to the product and douses some body spray on the crisp white cardboard. bringing it close to his nose to take a whiff, chanhee is taken over by an almost floral smell accented by a hint of spice and all in the encasing of a sweet, citrusy fragrance. he feels the tension in his muscles abate, and he relaxes unconsciously, senses buzzing with euphoria.

'juhak?' he addresses haknyeon by a personal nickname, one he knows annoys the younger, who sulks but joins chanhee's interrogation on the item on his hands. 'what about this?'

haknyeon observes it quietly before looking up. 'it has a bunch of stuff in it.'

'like?'

'a lotion, body spray, essential oils, bath bombs, a body wash, diffuser and some scented candles.' haknyeon whistles lowly.

'i'll take it.'

'but,' chanhee is stopped by his hand on his arm. 'will it work on younghoon?'

chanhee huffs. 'it better. i've tried everything and nothing seems to calm him down or reduce his stress. it's gonna kill the both of us.'

'tragic.' haknyeon's eyes twinkle. 'where is he? i haven't seen him around campus all day.'

'in the library. said he wants to get his studying done before they announce the dates for the exams.'

chanhee shoves him when haknyeon chuckles. 'he's taking stress over exams that haven't even been announced yet? he needs therapy.'

chanhee signals towards the box in his hands. 'exactly.'

the cashier rings them up and hands them their purchased product in a minimalistic bag. haknyeon leads them to the second floor of the mall, hand clung tight in chanhee's as if chanhee would make a run for it. they halted in front of a cute little bakery that promised sublime delicacies inside.

while waiting on the macaroons, haknyeon asks him. 'how do you plan on going on about it though?'

'i don't know yet.' chanhee shakes his head. 'probably a warm bath.'

that annoyingly creepy smirk finds it's way onto haknyeon's lips again and he wiggles his eyebrows cheekily.

'a warm bath, huh? togeth-'

chanhee smacks his arm sharply before he can get through his sentence.

'it's not like that.' chanhee checks the time. 'i don't want any of that stuff tonight. just us relaxing and catching up on each other's day. that's all i want.'

the smirk on his friend's lips doesn't waver. 'funny, my judgments led me to conclude something different.'

'there are aphrodisiacs in there.' haknyeon supplies after scrutinising chanhee's blank face. he shakes his head, still not understanding.

haknyeon motions strangling chanhee before providing.

'aphrodisiacs stimulate sexual desire.'

'wha-- are you serious?' chanhee's eyes squeeze together as he faces the ceiling. damned haknyeon and his sexual knowledge.

'yes, i am a hundred percent serious. in fact, i sprayed some of the stuff on my wrist too. smell.' he brings his wrist near chanhee's face. 'are you feeling any urges to get down on your knees and suck me dry with all these people watching?'

all chanhee can do is stare at his friend in sheer horror.

* * *

the sun is setting behind the opposite dorm building as chanhee watches from the window of his shared bedroom. the sky turns a brilliant rich purple adding to the aesthetic chanhee is currently in. the candles and diffuser work their magic, the perfume wafting to every niche in the dorm. chanhee smells similar, having taken a shower with the given body wash and applied the lotion later. just as he starts to get anxious about the bath water he's run for younghoon growing cold, he hears the front door click and stands up to pace towards the hallway.

a dishevelled looking younghoon greets him silently in the dimly lighted hallway, lower lip slightly protruding in a pout.

'hey, baby!' chanhee hurries over to his boyfriend, taking the heavy books from his hands and ushering him into the bedroom. younghoon lands straight on the bed, limbs splayed apart. chanhee watches the oblivious boy with a hand covering his laughing mouth.

'i got a warm bath running for you,' chanhee comes closer to the bed, bending to take of the older's shoes off.

younghoon grumbles. 'not now, wanna sleep.'

'i know you're tired but i promise it'll help.'

his boyfriend peeks one open and gives chanhee an uncertain look.

'i promise.' chanhee traces an invisible cross on his chest.

'kay.'

helping younghoon strip his clothes off, he helps him get into the bath as the warm water fizzes with the dissolving bath bomb.

'that smell,' younghoon turns to watch as chanhee discards his clothes too and gets into the bath between younghoon's legs, the slightly stubbly skin of younghoon's chest teasing chanhee's back.

'went to explore aromatherapy today.'

the body behind chanhee shakes slightly in silent laughter. 'so haknyeon finally got you to do it, huh?'

'yeah, he's been trying for a while now.'

'so why now?'

chanhee leans back so that younghoon is supporting his weight and closes his eyes. 'you've been so stressed lately. disappearing so early in the mornings and returning so late. you hardly ate and didn't hang out with us. we were all so worried about you. and then sangyeon hyung suggested this.'

younghoon hums, tightening his arms around the younger, nuzzling into chanhee's neck. he retreats after a few deep inhales. 'you smell like it too.'

chanhee smiles, looking over his shoulder. 'do you like it?'

'yes, oh my god, it's amazing.' he cuddles chanhee into himself. 'it's making me want to do some other stuff too.' chanhee can practically feel the other smirk into his skin and all he can see is haknyeon and his grin against his eyelids.

his eyes fly open. 'no, no now that right now, you're already so exhausted and you need to re-energise, anyway.'

younghoon giggles into his neck and plants a kiss right below his ear, a spot where he knows chanhee is sensitive and adds. 'well, in that case i'm looking forward to regaining my energy as soon as possible.'

chanhee, sensitively bothered, tries to escape but younghoon is relentless. 'where are you going, baby boy?' he laughs at the tips of chanhee's ears turning red.

'just shut up and relax, younghoon.'

his boyfriend tsks. 'that is no way to talk to your bone tired partner, is it?'

chanhee grows sober and shifts a few degrees, pressing his shoulder into younghoon's right pectoral muscle. 'how was your day?'

younghoon hangs his head back and sighs. 'long. but worth everything if this is what i get in the end,' he lets his lips connect with the other's temple. 'thank you.' he murmurs.

chanhee reaches out to draw indefinite patterns across younghoon's collarbone, dipping his head in to trace the tip of his tongue where his light fingertips left off. he senses younghoon jerk under him and he pulls back to mould their lips together. it's an easy fit, their mouths hot and slow against each other, moving in sync. breaking apart, chanhee rests his head on younghoon's chest and takes a deep breath. he takes in the warm, scented foamy water they're submerged in, the candles on the windowsill flickering as they vaporise the essential oils, and younghoon and his sturdy arms around him, securing chanhee to himself and it's so perfect, the serene and peace surrounding them and he smiles about how a large box of matcha flavored macaroons were nothing compared to what his friend had done for him and younghoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want a haknyeon where can i get a haknyeon


End file.
